


city of satan

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Skam Austin Season 2 Episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: the girls are back to school, and grace and kelsey waste no time in starting an argument regarding the dance team. and a certain someone texts her a heated compliment....





	city of satan

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: starting scene of skam austin season 2

grace and her friends watched shay and drew, a pretty recent pair that had gotten together over the summer, like they were lab rats.

josefina’s eyebrows furrowed. “now, i don’t know her that well,” she started, “but i didn’t think that he’d be her type. like, over-flexing big headed jocks.” she paused, before continuing. “nah, not jocks in general, but footballers.”

grace looked over at megan, who had the same suspicious yet knowing look on her face. “i didn’t think so either.” grace then off-handedly replied, as if her words had an underlying meaning to them. well, they did. but jo hadn’t caught on, obviously.

jo then looked back at meg, after taking a long sip of her milkshake. “when’d they get together?” she asked. meg’s eyes were still on the couple, who were still making out. “two weeks back, but marlon said they’d been talking since the carnival.”

jo’s eyebrows furrowed. “how?” she asked, and meg’s only response was a shrug. “they knew each other from middle school, though. drew went to the same one as us. they’d been together once when we were in 5th grade.” she explained. 

_bzz_. grace’s head moved from her friends, to her back pocket. as she fished it out, she said, “at least she’s over marlon, then.”

the name that appeared on her screen made her frown a little. _donald_.

jo looked at the both of them in bewilderment, since this was new information to her. “over _marlon_? what do you mean by that?”

as meg quickly summarised what shay had told her, grace contemplated for a minute or two, before finally unlocking her phone and opening the text.

_good Lord, you look so damn hot in that get-up._

grace scoffed. _unbelievable_ , she thought, as she looked around subtly, before looking back at what she had on. it was a simple black crop top, complimenting her usual faded jeans, and fishnet stockings.

but after daniel’s little piggish compliment, grace felt a lot more exposed than she felt originally.

“hi!”

grace jumped slightly in surprise. kelsey had arrived, along with zoya, with a huge smile on her face. “h-hi.” she managed to greet back, her heart still racing. she hated how she always felt like that whenever she had her phone out in front of kelsey. more specifically, daniel’s chat open.

the unaware blonde looked back over her shoulder, to look at shay and drew, who had finally stopped going at it because tyler had joined them, before looking back at them. “isn’t it crazy how they’re together now?” she asked, as grace placed her flannel over herself, trying to cover the upper half of herself.

“why’s that crazy?” meg asked, her eyebrow raised. kelsey shrugged, although it was obvious at what she was trying to say. “i mean, they’re two polar opposites, and yet they somehow attracted. i thought that only happened in like, tv shows or something.” her head started to dramatically move as she spoke. “like, _badass_ independent girls with the cocky footballers. really cool, right?”

grace wasn’t following, and neither did she want to. and once kelsey took a look on her facial expression, she knew it too. she quickly coughed, before changing the topic. “anyway, football season is coming up!” she clapped her hands excitedly. “and you know what that means.”

grace and the other girls looked at each other, confused. “that they’ll play football?” zoya asked, stating the obvious with narrowed eyes.

jo let out a snort, while meg and grace started to chuckle. kelsey, however, rolled her eyes. “well _duh_ , zoya,” she said, “but not that.” she paused, looking at the girls as if she was waiting for them to figure it out themselves. when they didn’t, she sighed dramatically, before finally answering their question. “that we’ll get to dance for the games!”

zoya gave her an ‘are-you-kidding’ me look. “okay, just because we’re friends with the kittens now, doesn’t make them suddenly disappear.” she sassed.

kelsey blinked, as if she hadn’t thought about that fact before. she quickly recovered, though. “you’re right. which means, we’d have to do a mini dance competition, then. like, to see who’s gonna be the team dancing. the football team should be the judges as well.”

grace’s face fell. “uh, what?” she asked, as if she thought she might’ve heard kelsey wrongly. but when the other girl only looked back with a confused expression, she groaned. “kelsey, why should the football team, who are clearly not dancers, be the judges?” she asked, a little rhetorically. “one, they’re not even gonna be of any help, and two, that’s basically giving them access to bossing us around and  you know that they’re idiotic pigs who’d jump at the chance to just watch girls dance and take it the other way.” how kelsey even came to that conclusion, just amazed grace.

“what! no!” kelsey was quick to defend the football team. “they’re not like that! and hello, they’re _athletes_ , just like _dancers_.” she pointed out. “plus, how difficult is it to just point out a team that they’d like to see dancing at their games?”

grace looked over at meg and jo, who only shrugged. “i mean, i’d like to be watched by my football daddy.” jo admitted. “it makes me feel sexy, in a way. like, whenever he looks at me i just….” she trailed off, once she saw grace’s unamused look.

zoya was her last hope in knocking some sense into kelsey, but even she shrugged. “i say we just take every advantage we can of those motherfuckers, for every bit of clout!”

kelsey cheered, before looking at meg. “hey, maybe shay could put in a good word for us, since y’all are friends.” she said in a lowered tone, as if she was telling a secret.

grace rolled her eyes out of annoyance, before throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. “whatever. then i’m not in.”

all of the girls reacted with a series of surprised looks and exclamations. “what? why?!” kelsey looked the most lost. “you know we need at least-”

“i said i’m not in, not quitting the team. no one said anything about not having 5 members dancing.” grace interrupted. “you guys can go ahead with the ‘competition’ with _them_ as the judges,” she air-quoted, “but i’m not gonna dance in front of a bunch of assholes for their own amusement.” she folded her arms, obviously making her mind about her decision.

kelsey groaned. “grace, i worked so hard to get this team together, and we’re practically in with the football team right now! you can’t just quit because something’s not going your way! that’s just childish.”

grace leaned forward. “actually, i can.” she sassed. “i wasn’t even interested in joining in the first place. i did it just to get to know meg and zoya better.” she admitted.

jo’s jaw dropped. “well, thanks a lot!” she said sarcastically. grace immediately leaned over meg’s lap, to grab jo’s hands. “no! no! and of course you too, jo! you’re my main chick.” she winked, and jo winked back.

the bell finally rang, indicating that lunch was over, and the girls started to gather their things, getting ready for their next class.

as they began to separate in different directions, kelsey yelled out, “this discussion isn’t over yet!”

grace became to reverse-walk. “actually, it is, kelsey!” she yelled, holding up a peace sign, before walking normally again, but this time, with a little grin of triumph on her face.

this was going to be one _hell_ of a semester.


End file.
